Twin Madness
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: Because of their curiousity, they made a very beautiful sin that will turn their world up side down that full with fluffy family feeling./Or in which Ace and Sabo has a kids at the age of fourteenth, and the trouble began. AceSabo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria** : OMG, I just really curious about Rouge and what I found is beyond my imagination. She just like my version of 22 years old female Sabo, and those sending me to write this, its a short and fluffy fanfic that will only take 6 or 7 chapter. If this is good and getting more reader then before, I think I'll make the squel.

 **Warning :** Fem!Sabo as always, underage sex, fluffy moments, swearing, kids trouble, grammar.

 **Pairing** : AceSabo

* * *

 _How did it end up like this, I wonder._

Ace looking toward the face of the blushing blond in front of him. His hands that gentle touch the female face of his sister shaking in nervous. Somehow the tension between them become to hot as Ace hear a gasp from his sister, making the fifthteenth years old boy broke the kiss.

"How was that?" Asked Ace as he try to stable his breathe and so does his company.

"Weird..I can felt your tounge in my mouth..." Said Sabo as she lick her lips, "Whats next?"

Ace try to thinked back the scene that they saw night before. The the two has been on hunting without their little brother Luffy when they encounter an adult that kissing in the woods. They decide that they want to leave but when the woman gasp they hold still, trying to see if the man hurt her but what happen next is beyond their imagination. The man grab the woman breast who are moaning loudly making Sabo blush and unnotically touch her own breast, but neither of them go from there. Ace and Sabo watched them with red gace as they adult began their hottest moaning mess sex.

And now they are very curious about how it feel because it seem like the women hurting before turn into happiness. And now tonight is their time to figure it out why the adult like doing it, especially since Luffy fast asleep on the tree house and now the two kids is at the tree that not to far away and hope they stay hidden.

They try with a simple harmless kiss.

Which is not to good but Ace pretty sure he can be a great kisser later, this is his first try after all.

"Ace?" Ace looking toward Sabo who look confuse as he is. Well, try something won't hurt someone. Ace move his hands then grab Sabo breast who are yelp silently in surprise, he look toward Sabo who face is redden.

"Now what?"

"Don't ask me..." Said Sabo quietly, "It was the man that start the move right?"

Yes, but Ace doesn't know what next, he move his hands up and down, graps the breast and release it, he repeated it again before he move closer and kiss the blonde shoulder, who is shiver. Ace take out the blond cloth as then he kiss her body.

Sabo move her hand to take out Ace pant. They lock eyes for a second before kiss one another, and this time, they let their mind become blank and just let their body to do their works.

 **OoO Line Break OoO**

The two kids looking up toward the black sky up them in silent. They lie down, covered with the blanket that they already prepare.

"That was...amazing." Said Ace as Sabo nod her head.

"But I don't want to do it again. Its hurts." Said Sabo as she remember when Ace enter her, is theres no other way to ease the pain, why did adult like to have sex, well yeah it is feel so good in the end.

Ace look at Sabo, "Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you. We probably should get back, Luffy will question us if he wake up to find us gone." Sabo nod her head as the two stand up, but when Sabo want to stand, her hips felt really hurt and make her almost scream in pain. Ace who see that wince, "Is it really that bad?"

There a light tears on the corner of Sabo eyes as she nod, "Really hurt. I think I cannot walk." Said Sabo as she lay down.

Ace bit his lips, "Sorry. Here let me help you." Ace pick Sabo up, bride style, much to Sabo protest but the girl keep silent because there is no other way around.

That moment, they vote to never ever do that again. To bad their problem doesn't end with only Sabo cannot walk for almost two days, because in the next two and half past months Ace and Luffy began to fear if their sister is sick.

"So you mean, Sabo has been puke this past month?" Asked Makino as the two nods their head in worried.

"She doesn't even eat as much food as before." Said Ace.

"And she even doesn't want to eat any meats! Sabo always eat every meat we hunt!" Said Luffy.

Makino nod her head, understand about the boys worriedness, isn't they cute, "Can you guys bring Sabo to me so I can check her up." The two boys nod their head as they run out, trying to find their sister, its not that long until they come back with Sabo who are looking curious at them, "Sabo-chan, I hear that you have been sick. Mind to tell me."

Sabo nod her head, "I don't know whats wrong. But everytime I wake up I always want to vomit, and then whenever I get close to smell a burn meat, I want to puke." Explain Sabo and Makino nod her head. Weird, Makino never hear any of this except for.

Makino smile hesistantly to Sabo, "Sabo-chan, did you already have it?" For a moment Sabo look confuse at her before she shook her head.

"Have what?" Asked Luffy who really, really confuse.

"Woman stuff Lu, you boys won't have to know about that." Said Sabo.

"So what? Women has their own secret that man cannot know?" Asked Ace and Sabo nod her head.

"But I want to know a secret!" Whine Luffy.

Neither of the three sibling notice how pale Makino look like now, the women shook hear before asking the last part, the very important part that she really wish the answer is no, "Alright Sabo, I'll asked you a very serious question and I want you to answer me, honestly, alright?" Sabo nod her head not knowing what happening, "Sabo did you..." Makino were hesistant for a moment before she brave herself, "Did you somehow, or is there someone out there that offer you, a sex?"

This question making Ace and Sabo looking at each other and then the problem hit them really hard.

"W-wait, you mean, you mean to tell me that I?!" Asked Sabo as she turn to Makino.

"BUT WE JUST TRY IT ONCE!" Yelled Ace.

Makino face pale at that and then she scream, along with Luffy who is to confuse to understand the problem, and far to pure for this stuff.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?!"

"WHATS GOING ON?!"

 **OoO Line Break OoO**

Ace jump as he try to dodge the pole that ready to smash down his skull into a very little tiny pieces, "Wait Sabo! Stop!" But the blonde girl doesn't hear him or choose to not hear him as she kept attack him. Ace hold the pole with his own and then jump, "Sabo! I'm not the one at the fault here! We agree doing this together!"

"If I know that I will get pregnant I won't do it!" Yelled Sabo as she kept aiming for her idiotic older brother, who is really idiot for seducing her, okay, maybe she went on her own but how does she know that she will get pregnant in the first place, "Damn.." Sabo stop aiming as she kneel to the ground, the pole in her hand fall with a loud thud on the ground.

"Sabo..." Said Ace as he stop.

"What do I have to do Ace? I'm scare." Said Sabo as she hug her knees, trying to to keep the tears from falling. She is really scared. She not ready to have a kid, hell she doesn't even ready to be an adult woman. She really scare if she will die giving birth, she has hear the conversation of a new born baby when she still on that damn place. And there has been rumour that the mother can die, "I really am scare Ace.."

A warms hands hug her and Sabo doesn't even care anymore to beat the guy, "Sabo, I'm sorry. You won't be alone doing this!" Said Ace as he gentle stroke the blonde hair, "We will do this together." Even as much as Ace hate the fact that he has becoming a father, his existance is a sin, and if later the world know about this. But, Ace cannot, he doesn't want to turn into that man. Ace wonder, if the first time when Ace mother know she is pregnant is she freak out too, just like Sabo. Thus thought sending the raven boy determination as he place his hands on Sabo shoulders, "I promise you Sabo, that I won't leave you alone and I will fix my mistake for you with raising our child together."

Sabo raise her heads as she looking at the boy in front of her, "Really?"

Ace smile, "I promise you. Don't worry, after sometimes, this will be a lot more easier. We always be the fast learner."

To bad its not as easy as Ace think it is.

The month when Sabo stomach began to grow Luffy freak out and called Makino to the house to help Sabo and Ace faint at the sign while Sabo just think how ugly she become right there. Then there also mood swing. Its not really a problem at first but then its become a problem. Seriously, who, who from a thousand pregnant woman, and kids, out there that asked for Sea King meat to eat. Appearantly, one of them is Sabo, causing Ace and Luffy has to go to a mini adventure around the Island to find the Sea King meat, it really are nice for some sailor that give the meat to them, well honestly their steal it but who care right now.

Then come the seventh month where Sabo stomach is so bigger that making Ace and Luffy panick and called Makino, with Luffy whining that his sister stomach wil get blow up if it getting more bigger, and because of that Makino has to force Sabo to live in her house at last until she give birth. Theres no way in seventh hell way Makino will let any pregnant woman, kid, living in the forest while she about to give birth soon. This causing Ace and Luffy to follow their sister to live at Makino place.

And theres the sad time when they see Sabo cannot walks because of the wieght. Ace and Makino has been go to the town to buy some baby cloth using the treasure that the three sibling has taken years before. When the nineth month come the doctor told them that Sabo soon will give birth in one weeks again, making then blonde hair girl become so nervouse and scare. That night Ace and Luffy do their best to cheers their sister. Which only lead them to getting kick out from the room. Ace punch Luffy because he motion the curse words that Sabo big so bigger that when the child come poop out she will still be fat.

Then come the day of the pregnantcy.

"I AM THE FATHER LET ME IN!" Scream Ace as he struggle to get inside the room since the first time that Sabo scream. Its already past 4 hours and Sabo kept screaming inside there, his Sabo scream in really painful way, he has to get in to see if Sabo really okay, but only if all the villager that come would release him. And Luffy not helping at all with crying beside him.

Then the scream stop. Ace watch the door fearfully, what happen why is the scream stop. Why doesn't anyone come out, better yet, how is Sabo.

When the door open and show Makino without wait any longer Ace yelled, "W-what happen to Sabo?!"

Makino smile tiredly to him, "Nothing happen Ace, its all success. Lets come in, meet your children." Without second thought and Makino even has not finish her words. Makino just shook her head and then grab Luffy collar.

"Let me go Makino! I want to see Sabo!" Said Luffy.

"Luffy, how about we eat first. You must be pretty hungry right? Lets eat meat." Said Makino as she smile.

"B-but..alright." Said Luffy as he sigh, well Sabo already in the good hand, Ace won't let anything hurt their sister, he sure of that. Right now he only want to eat meat.

Ace hold his breathe as he reach Sabo place. There in the bed lay Sabo, who look really pale and close her eyes. In her hands, there a two baby that cry. Ace cannot erease the uneasy feelling when he saw how pale Sabo was. Giving birth isn't easy and Ace respect for his mother is increase as well as his respect for Sabo who can give birth to a twins.

The eyes open, giving the sight of the two tired blue eyes that looking at him, "Hi..." His voice barely a whisper to his ear but he still smile, knowing that Sabo is alright.

"How are your feeling?" Asked Ace as he come closer and kiss her forehead, the habits that began to start when Sabo has to lay down and cannot walks because of the weight.

"Tired...and hurt. More hurt then the first time we do it." Ace smile at that humor or honesty, he grab the girl hand.

"I really am sorry, that I make you let this." Said Ace.

"Ace did you regret it?" Ace looking at Sabo who looking at him, "Do you regret it, to have a child with me."

Its not regret that Ace felt, its more like a guilty. The children, this two pure children, untouched by all the evil thing inside this world, has to bare sharing a blood as a demon child like he is, "I..." Ace bit his lips.

"I don't regret it. Not at all." Said Sabo as she smile, looking towards the twin in her hug.

"But Sabo..."

"Its like that they bare the blood of you, the Pirte's King Grandchild. But they also bare my unwanted blood you know, nobles blood." Said Sabo, "At first, I regret it, to let them face this curel reality. But when I give birth to them, when I hear their cry, I already made up my mind. I'm not regret anything, instand, I really am glad they being reborn into this world."

"Why? They will bare our sin, Sabo." Asked Ace.

"Because we can show them love." Said Sa8bo as she turn to Ace and smile, "We can have a chance to give them all what we never get, love, care, and the feeling of being wanting." Sabo let out a deep sigh, "A thing that we hope will happen to us before." Said Sabo as she close her eyes, enjoying the breathe of their little angel, "Don't you want to Ace?"

"Yeah..." Ace smile as he touch one of the baby face carefuly, afraid that if he put much effort, they will break in his hands.

"Who you want to name it of?" Asked Sabo as Ace look at her, "Girl is the older one, boy is the young one."

Ace turn to face the baby that grab his palm, "Rouge." Said Ace, "I want to name her Rouge." Sabo nod her head, already understand that it will be the first name that Ace give to his daughter, take it after his mom.

"Then the boy will be Rock." Said Sabo and Ace just nod his head.

"Portgas D. Rouge and Portgas D. Rock, welcome to the world."

* * *

 **Omake : How the pregnantcy should have happen**

Ace wince as he saw the blond scream loudly and try to stable her breathe.

"Come on Sabo, you can do it!" Said Ace.

"Its easy for you to say! If you want you can take my place!" Roar Sabo to him making Ace pale before Sabo scream once again, trying to push out the baby from her stomach.

Ace grab Sabo hand, "Sabo, one more push! You can do it." Said Ace as once again Sabo scream, this time Ace also scream from the grip where Sabo almost, screw that Ace already have a set of broken finger. Damn Sabo, way to go to make a grip turn into a dangerous weapon. If they ever had sex again, Ace won't let her touch his thing in fear it will break. He still want to be a male thank you very much.

Well, not that he hate the blowjob later anyway.

* * *

 **Aria** : Its finished! How was that? I hope some of you are enjoy the story and leave me some comment, and as for the kids, I won't spoiler you but I know for sure you guys must be already know them. I take them base on canon character that I began to love. I will wait for a review and post another chapter. Well it just for you know, knowing that it being read and like by people. Thanks for read my stories guys! See you in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria** : Chapter 2 up, cause why not? And also I really, really am sorry for the grammar, I will fix it later when I'm not this busy, and thanks to **SebbyLoverTMI** for the first review, its make me really happy. Lets enjoy the stories.

* * *

Taking care of a child isn't as easy as they thinked, but it also not that bad.

The first years is a little bit pretty mess up, especially since that shitty gramps find out about what happen. It doesn't end that well for Ace and Sabo, also Luffy, this time Garp doesn't hold back his fist of love, or should he call, fist of shame.

"I'm very, very disappoint on you Ace. I never thought you will knock out someone, moreover it is your sister. Its not a very good idea if you will become a marine later!" Said Garp.

"Like hell I will become a marine!" Yelled Ace.

"But that can be done later. You don't have to worry you three still can become a good marines." Said Garp as he nod his head.

"LIKE HELL WE WANT TO BECOME A MARINES!" Yelled the three sibling.

"YOU GUYS WILL FOLLOW MY STEP! FIST OF LOVE!" Yelled Garp as once again he hit the three sibling heads, who now scream in agony because of the pain, "Now, I want to see my grand grandchild!" He take a step to the two little baby that somehow stay silent on their bed.

"Get away from my children Shitty Gramps!" Yelled Ace as he stood in front of his children along with Sabo, but easily the two of them being wipe away from the path. Garp looking at the two twins as he then grin.

"Are not you two create a little angels!" Said Garp as he laugh and pick the two kids carefully, afterall they are his first grand grandchilds, "You two will turn into a fine marines!"

"THEY ALSO WON'T BECOME A MARINES!" Yelled Ace.

"AS THEIR MOM, I DISAGREE THAT IDEA!" Yelled Sabo.

"I DON'T WANT MY NIECE BECOME A MARINES!" Yelled Luffy.

"SILENT YOU THREE!" Yelled Garp as he raise his fist, somehow still can hold the two twins, "I will beat you three ups until you understand how great become a marines is!" Yelled Garp.

Seriously, no one in the family that know how loud voice can effect the baby hearing, because the fourth of them keep yelling until a small tiny and cute soft adorable pure voice speak.

"Ma-rine. Marine!" The fourth stop as they looking toward the female baby inside Garp hands, their expression is beyond unreadable, Garp somehow proud, Sabo look like she just hear an angel voice as she smile when she hear her first daughter voice, Ace and Luffy wide eyes open and mouth hanging down and stare at the horror, while Luffy eyes turn into stars.

"See! She agree to become a marine! Don't worry little lamb, I will teach you how to become a great marines!" Said Garp, "And also your little brother!"

"It's her first word, isn't she adorable!" Said Sabo as she smile, wanting to hear her little angels voice since they born into the world.

"Its disaster Sabo! Rouge first words is marine! Marine!" Yelled Ace.

"Cool! Now say Luffy, Rouge! Lu-ffy!" Said Luffy as he laugh.

Garp turn toward the other twin in his hands, "Now little grand brat, said Marine just like your older sister here!" Said Garp.

"NO!" Ace grab take Rock away from Garp, "Marine won't be his first words, you Shitty Gramps!" Yelled Ace.

"What did you just call me brats!" Said Garp.

"Shi-." All four head turn toward the baby in Ace hands, he already open his eyes and try to grab Ace face, "Sh-it. Shit!" He boy giggles happily, "Shit! Shit!"

"..." The room fall into silent as the air began to grow more scary as a dark purple aura come out from Sabo's body who already stood behind Ace.

"Ace." Ace jump a little in fear, Luffy quickly grab Rock away from Ace hands as the man slowly turn to Sabo, the blonde girl holding the pole and for Ace, his angel has turn into scary Grim Reaper, hell even the pole look like a scythe for him.

"S-Sabo, I didn't mean to-!" Ace jump away when Sabo swing her pole, that when contact with the ground create a hole, Ace start at there in horror.

"Prepare yourself Ace. I won't hold back." Said Sabo as she smile creepily.

"Luffy?" Asked Ace for help, when he turn to his youngest brother, the said boy already on the corner of the room away from the fight along with Garp.

"Stay alive, Ace!" Said Luffy while the said old man is having one of his narcolepsy.

The sound of pole hitting the ground make Ace turn to see Sabo who began to walks toward him, Ace face paled at that. Yup he really are doom now, "How dare you make our kids first words like that." Sabo smile began to get wider in the most creepy way.

"I'M SORRY SABO! ITS NOT MY FAULT!"

"I'M NOT DEAF ACE!"

"AAHHHH!"

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

The next one is better then the last time. At last far more better then being beat up to the death by Sabo. It was a really sunny day and Ace also Luffy has been asked, or more like being command, to look after Rouge and Rock when Sabo and Makino go shopping for the babies cloths. The twins already reach seventh month and they already can crawler and also talking one or three words. Also it really make Ace happy to find out that Rouge almost as same as his past mother, freckless and blonde hair, the different is she has blue eyes while Rock has his black hair and no freckless but also has blue eyes.

Ace is feeding Rock when the disaster happen.

"ACE! I LOST ROUGE ON THE FOREST!" Yelled Luffy making Ace almost choke his own son by the spoon when Luffy spill out the bomb.

"WHAT?!" Scream Ace as he put Rock down and then hit Luffy's head with the pole, "How can you lost her, Luffy?!"

Luffy, on the edge of crying, screw that he already crying, look at Ace as he rub his head, "I just put her on the ground for a second to take an apple from the tree and when I turn she is gone! What should we do Ace?!" Asked Luffy as he cry.

Ace has to give all his will to pretend him from killing his youngest brother, "We find her you idiot!" Ace turn to take Rock but the baby isn't in the room and Ace face turn horror as he looking toward the open door, "ROCK?!"

The two brothers run madly to the forest in search for the two missing twin. Ace felt his body fill with fear and worriedness for his babies. All worst things that could be happening inside the forest were played in his head. He just hope that his two kids will be unharm.

But when the sky began to turn orange, theres still no sign of the two twin. Luffy still crying while Ace still not giving up, "Ace, we have to tell Sabo!"

"No!" Said Ace as he grit his teeth, he cannot face Sabo. He feel ashame of himself. How could he, he is their father, why cannot he done it right, why is he always mess up. Oh god, what will Sabo reaction when she hear the news that the twins gone, Sabo will break into pieces and she will be far more sad then Ace, afterall she is the one who born them into the world, "We will search again Luffy, we can find them before dark! We have to if we doesn't want to see Sabo sad!"

At the mention of their sister, Luffy nods his head determentionly as he wipe the tears. Ace right, they can find Rouge and Rock before dark. They have to if they doesn't want to see Sabo cry, "Lets go, Ace!"

The two continued their search and there still no sign of the two, even after it already turn dark.

"DAMN!" Ace yelled as he punch the tree beside him, causing the tree to break into two as he try to hold his cry, "What should I tell Sabo..." No, Ace cannot face Sabo at all. He can't. He doesn't dare to see the hurt look on the girl eyes, he cannot bare to see how hurt Sabo is because of his careless.

"Ace! We-hiks-have to-hiks-tell Sabo!" Said Luffy as he cry harder.

Luffy right, Ace has to tell Sabo, he has to, "Let's go Luffy. We going home.." Said Ace as Luffy nod his head weakly. They walk in silent as the house getting near. Ace take a deep breath before open the door slowly and walk in.

"Looks who decide to come home this late." The two wince when they hear their sister voice. Ace doesn't dare to look at Sabo.

"Sabo, I have to tell you something.." Said Ace.

"Huh? If it really important just tell me." Ace ready to open his mouth and tell her that the twin gone if the next words from Sabo doesn't make him shut his mouth, "But if not, you really have to help me changing Rock diapers because my hands full with Rouge."

The two raven boy raise their head and look toward Sabo who was backing them as she works on Rouge who are giggle. They turn toward another side and see Rock inside a new baby cribs, that for Luffy look like a jail. Looking at the scene making Luffy and Ace laugh in pure happiness.

Sabo, who was holding Rouge look confuse to her two brothers that laugh, "Oy, don't just laugh I need a hand here! Also how can you guys leave the house with door open, its really are pure luck that I get home a little bit faster then planned, if not Rouge and Rock will be lost in the forest! Geez, you two really are careless."

None of them seem to catch the angry tone at Sabo as they laugh harder. The truth that they really this lost the two kids on the forest is never been speak to other people, even Sabo, but they still curious how can Rouge and Rock stay in the house when they have been so sure the twins is gone. Well, its not really important anyway as long as the secret is safe.

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

The most frightening moment for Sabo is when the twin reach two and half years old. They already can talk, walk and even speak and then the blood that runing in their vein that will never ever can being hold back. The blood of the D.

"Wanna try! Wanna try!" Sabo smile as she watchs Rouge happily jump up and down while she hold up her hand, trying to use the pipe that Ace use for training, while Rock playing with Luffy.

"You cannot use this until you already old enough, girl." Said Ace as he smile and pat Rouge's head.

Sabo smile at that, she never thought she will see this day coming, its to fast. Ace seem like completely has forget all the problem that he has before and its also same for Sabo, the two of them already changes thanks to their two little angels. Ace has learn manner and try to hold down his anger expect if it include someone that try to hurt his family which is Sabo, Luffy, Rouge, Rock, Makino and even the mountain bandits. And this pass years, Ace smile more often then before, and its kind of sweet for her to see.

"Mama! I wanna try! The pipe!" Said Rouge as she walks toward Sabo and hug her leg.

"You can when you reach three years old, Rouge. Or when you already can jump while running without falling." Said Sabo as she pat Rouge hair, the said girl just pout making Sabo grin at her.

"But I already, big!" Said Rouge.

"Then you better talk more clearly." Said Ace as he then kneel in front of Rouge and give her his pole, "Here, if you can hold it for 5 minutes." Rouge nod her head and grab it with her two tiny hands. When Ace saw the tiny girl shaking he almost take it back.

"I g't it papa!" Said Rouge between her struggle. Ace who seem worried began to relax before laugh.

"Looks who become so strong." Said Ace as he stand, Sabo shook her head at the scene. Ace smile to her as he walks, "What do you think about the marriage?" Asked him as he warps his hand on her waist, "17th or 18th?"

"I think 18th will be better, so you can come 1 years before Luffy depature while bring your crews." Said Sabo as Ace nod, the two still watching Rouge who trying to keep the pole from falling in her tiny hands.

Ace hummed before he nod his head, "You right. I really don't want to leave you, but a promise is a promise." Said Ace.

"I will be fine. Makino help me and there also Luffy, when Luffy depart the kids will be fifth, it will be easier to control them." Said Sabo as she smile, "Also, you cannot just broke your promise right?"

"What about your dreams?" Asked Ace, "You cannot set sail to write the greatest adventure and become free."

Sabo sigh before she turn and touch Ace face, "You, young man, are so dumb." Sabo smile, "I can catch up my dream when the kids already reach 10th, they will become strong and can take care of themselve at that time. I won't forget our promise and my dreams." Said Sabo, "So you better become a strong pirates so anyone will know you as Protgas D. Ace, the father of two trouble kids and crazily strong pirates captain, not that man son."

Ace laugh at that, "I love you so much Sabo."

"Love you two you idiot." Said Sabo as they kiss.

"Uncle Luffy, what are mama and papa doing?" Asked Rock as he point to the two couple who goes lovely toward each other.

"Oh, its called kiss Rock. If you love someone you kiss them on lips." Explain Luffy which it not really being helpful at all for the two and a half years old kid in his hands.

"Love. So, kiss someone is love someone?" Luffy not at there, "Uncle Luffy." Luffy who looking at his two sibling turn toward Rock and smile, "What is i-!"

This is not what he expecting, being kissed on the lips by Rock isn't what Luffy expecting. But alas the man doesn't tear away the kiss. Instand someone else do the favor.

"ROCK!" Ace grab Rock as soon as he saw his son kiss his youngest brother who also stay still, "What the hell is going on?!"

"What?" Luffy asked back, "Rock just asked me what you two do and I told him that you two kiss because you love each other right?"

"And you let 'im kiss you on the lips?! For Shitty Gramps sake, Lu!" Said Ace.

"But its true right, if you love someone you kiss them on the lips." Said Luffy.

"I love mama and papa and Rouge and Uncle Luffy!" Said Rock as he smile and try to kiss Ace, the said man want to aww's for the cute thought but he just shook his head.

Rouge who hear the conversation and has put down the pole which Sabo take, run toward the three boys who were talking.

"Rock there are a different kiss. If you love Uncle Luffy you kiss him on the cheek, not lips okay. You kiss somone you really love and cannot live without them on the lips, you cannot kiss orher male on lips. Got that?" Said Ace as Rock nod. Ace softly kiss Rock forehead as he grin, "Good boy." He put Rock down to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Rouge as Rock walks to her, the boy doesn't say anything as he get closer and then kiss his sister mouth. Making Ace, Luffy and Sabo who watch that scene wide their eyes in pure horror, well Luffy just follow them because it is funny, like I say, he is to pure for this stuff.

No one dare to move and just look at the two kids, it was when Rouge lick Rock mouth that they acted, "No!" Ace break the kiss, "Rock you cannot kiss your sister, and Rouge, don't let your brother kiss you!" There no way in hell he will let this two kids has kid while they still a tiny babies, a harmless kiss is dangerous. It can end up like them.

"But papa said that I cannot kiss boy, but I can kiss Rouge and mama right?"

"Its not like that Rock!" Said Ace.

The sound of pole hitting the ground catching everyone attention as Ace freeze, "Ace..." He. Is. Doom.

"Sa-Sabo, this is just a misunderstanding!" Luffy grab Rock away from Ace hands and also Rouge from Ace side and run away from the now scary blonde who surrounded by dark purple color and once again, Sabo become a Grim Reaper with a deadly pole, "A-at last they just kiss and not doing sex like us!"

"I want to doing sex Papa, teach me!" Said Rouge with excitement as she hear something that she can learn, "Teach me Papa!"

"Me too!" Said Rock causing the tension become more frightening then before as Sabo smile.

"Sa-Sabo I didn't mean to-! WAAAA!"

"ACE! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR IDIOT HEAD!"

"I DOESN'T MEAN TO SAID IT SABO!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU JUST TAINT OUR LITTLE ANGELS!"

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

 **Aria :** There, chapter 2 is finished. It should have been post yesterday but there some stuff and I post it today. Poor Ace, he always become the target and what did you think? I will not spoil anything expect in chapter three, Ace set sail and something happen to the twins. Hope you all enjoy the story and review please for my motivation. Also I will fix the grammar later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria** : Chapter 3 up, thanks for anyone who get interested in fanfic, I really am glad for you all. Now, let's see what will Ace do if something really unbelievable happen and how will the-, oh yeah, this is has some element of OP and a slight AU, so yeah theres a meeting with Jinbei, Ace refuse warlord position and Whitebeard Pirates, meeting with Shanks, well you know the usual stuff with a little twist.

* * *

"Papa, did you really have to go?" The almost third years old Rouge looking at Ace with her biggest kicked puppy eyes that began to get watery. Her younger twin, Rock, also does the same. The twin done this in hope that Ace won't ever leave them.

Ace sigh, hesitant at first but made up his mind, "Listen here kiddo." Said Ace as he kneel down and pat the two head, "Papa has to set sail to archive his dream, don't you guys want to have a strong and well know papa?" The twins nod their head.

"But, Papa already strong enough!" Said Rock as Rouge nod her head.

"Papa already being fear on Dawn Island!" Said Rouge as this time Rock nod his head.

Ace smile at them, "It's not enough, Papa has to be well know all over the world!" Said Ace as then he whisper quietly to himself, "So I can surpass that bastard."

The twin seem to not understand what their father saying and just look at each other in confuse expression, there must be something that bothering their father, once second ago their father is happy and now he a little bit angry.

Their thought break when Sabo gently pat their head, "It's enough Rouge, Rock. You guys will probably see your father later in next one years." The twin nod their head, understand about the marriage that their Mama and Papa will done next years, "Now, why don't you two help Uncle Luffy prepare the foods for Papa?" The two twins nod their head as they run toward Luffy who were taking two barrels, which is full with fruit for Ace depart.

"Uncle Luffy we want to help!" Said Rouge and Rock together as they near there.

"Oh really? Thank you." Luffy slowly handed one barrel to them as they try to hold it still with their two tiny hands which is unsurprisingly can hold it and bring it, not surprise there if their family is a bunch of crazy careless and extremely simple mind D. families. No hurt feeling Sabo, but now you are a D, so yeah. Luffy smile as he watch his two twin nephew bring the barrels, "They will grow just like their uncle, shishishi!" Laugh Luffy as he put the barrel inside the small boat.

"What should we do Rock?! We cannot let Papa goes away! Mama will be worried!" Said Rouge as they place the barrel in the ship carefully.

"I don't know." Muttered Rock as he stable himself so he doesn't fall into the sea.

"Well, you have to think about something! Mama always trust you the best for thinking!" Said Rouge.

"Umm..." Rock stay silent for a second, looking between Rouge, their parents, Uncle Luffy and the sea, and repeat it again for third time.

"Well?" Asked Rouge as he waiting for her more smart twin.

Rock blink as an amazing, smart and spectacular idea come into his head, "I have an idea! Rouge..."

Sabo sigh as she put the orange cowboy hat toward her love one head, "Take care of yourself at there." Said Sabo as she smile, "And kick some pirate or nobles asses out there, okay?"

Ace smirk at there, "Don't I always? And sure hon, anything for you." He lean closer and kiss the cherry lips of his wife, or soon will be wife in next years. Man, their life is really complicated, why cannot they just get married when Ace already reach seventeenth, oh yeah, cause Sabo thinked it's a little bit annoyed that she is married underage, hell they have done underage sex before but well, _"Anything for her, really."_

"Rouge, Rock! Come to your Papa and wish him good luck!" Said Sabo as she called for their little twin angel who run toward the two and jump toward Ace, hugging him tightly with their tiny hands.

"We're going to miss you papa!" Said Rouge.

"We're going to always wait for you to come home!" Said Rock.

Ace laugh at them, "Well, Papa promise that before next month, you will hear how strongly Papa when Papa get the first wanted poster!" Said Ace proudly as the two twins giggles when they were being put down.

"Strong, but always being defeated by Mama!" Said Rouge as she try to hold her laughs.

"Hey! Papa wins the score with 24-26." Said Ace as he pinch his oldest kid on the cheek.

This time it's Rock who laugh, "But always lost when Mama get's angry!"

"Well, cannot blame me." Said Ace he then whisper to his two kids, "If you two done something bad and Mama find out, run as fast as you can and get to our secret hideout, got it?" The two kids nod their head.

"Okay, what are you three talking about?" Asked Sabo as she smile toward the three of them who return her smile.

"Nothing." The three said that together.

"Ace! In next three years I will train and later I will kick your ass!" Said Luffy.

"Language!" Said Sabo as she punch their little brother head, hurt, which lead Luffy fall toward the ground, head first.

"It's hurt, Sabo!" Whine Luffy.

Ace laugh as he see it, "Well, if you really want to defeated me Lu, you really have to stand still when Sabo punch your head."

"It's not my fault, Sabo's punch just like gramps!" At that motion Sabo glare at Luffy.

"I'm not like that Shitty Gramps, Lu. It's not funny!" Said Sabo as once again she punch Luffy.

"See!" The fourth of them laughing at that.

Ace sigh as he smile to his fourth beloved people that really precious to him, "I'm going to miss you four."

"We too, Ace. We're going to miss you." Said Sabo as she smile as the other three nod their head.

"Well, I'm off guys." Ace jump into his boat as he began to set sail, "You will hear about me soon on the newspaper!" Yelled Ace.

"Well, don't make us disappoint with your Bounty, darling!" Said Sabo as she wave her hands along with Luffy.

"Ace! Wait for me okay!" Said Luffy.

Sabo sigh as he looking toward the departure Ace. It's kind of weird to see him gone, Ace always be with her and around the kids and now, seeing him gone away like this, Sabo shook her head, _"You need to be strong Sabo. It's all for Ace."_ Thinked Sabo as she turn, "Well, let's go back. I will cooked meat for celebration!"

"MEATT!" At mention of it Luffy eyes along with Rock turn into stars, Sabo laugh at that as they began to get back.

 _Next Day_

"Kids, time for breakfast!" Said Sabo as she open the door of the twins bedroom. She sigh when she saw the sight of her son drooling in his sleep as he mutter meat, where his head is on top of Luffy palms. Sabo chuckle at that, _"Like father like son and like their uncle."_ Sabo come close and shake him, "Rock time to wake up. You too, Lu."

"Ugh.." Rock open his eyes as he yawn and rubbed them.

"Meaat~." Luffy just roll over as he kept sleeping. Well, at last Rock is easier to get wake up rather then others.

"Where Rouge?" Asked Sabo as she looking around, trying to find the blonde hair girl in the room.

Rock yawn, "Ro...ed...pa."

Sabo turn to Rock, "What was that again?" She asked as she doesn't get to hear what he said.

"Rouge...followed...papa..." With that Rock yawn as he dramatically fall back to the bed, sleeping soundlessly.

As for Sabo, her face getting pale as she hear it. She must be hear that wrong right, "Rock, honey. Please tell me where Rouge is?" Asked Sabo as she shake to boy lightly but a bit harsh.

Rock groan, "I said, Rouge followed Papa and hide inside the barrel." He then roll over toward the other side.

The silent fill in the air before a worried and powerful loud shriek being hear around the mountain, **"WWWHHHAAATTTTT?!"**

 _Meanwhile_

"That's really are one hell of a fight you done there Captain." Ace smile toward his first crew, Max, the person that he bring with him from a island not long after his departure from the island this noon. Max is a funny man, one time he is calm and then he attack that marines who try to capture them. Max is basically a thief who has no one, a perfect first crew for Ace, because they have the same job before becoming a pirate's, which is a thief.

"Of course, serve that marines right." Said Ace as he smirk and then turn toward the barrels, "Let's eat while we wait to come to the next island." Said Ace as he open the barrel and stop mid-air as he face grew pale.

"Captain? Something wrong?" Asked Max as he lean closer, Ace doesn't give any respond and thus making him shake his shoulder lightly, but there still no respond. Max frown, what is happening. He then lean closer to see inside the barrel and gasp, mouth hanging open at what he see, "Ca-ca-captain, wh-why is-is the-there a c-c-chi-." Max cannot finished his shuttering, because a loud shriek of worried and fear were hear loudly in the open sea.

"ROOUUGGEEEE?!"

"PAPA!"

The small almost turn three years old girl just smile happily, not bothering about her father face that began to pale and then faint, with foam coming out from his mouth.

"CAPTAIN?!"

"PAPA?!"

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

"Mama! Looks! It's Papa wanted poster!" Sabo who hear it take the newspaper from her son as he read the headline, hoping to know that her daughter and also her soon-will-be-husband are fine.

 ** _SHOCKING NEWS! THE ROOKIE, ACE OF SPADE PIRATES JUST DECLINE THE POSITION BECOME THE WARLORD!_**

 _ **Nobody know why the Rookie Captain of Spade Pirates being know as Fire Fist Ace just decline the offer of  
becoming the Warlord. But one thing for sure, the marines will stop at nothing...**_

Sabo flip the page, not bothering to read the rest as she know the reason why Ace reject them. It's not always because his ambition to surpass that man, but also because being Warlord mean that he sometimes has to worked together with marines and under World Government command, which is he highly dislike because he never want to listen to them, some nobles who thinked to highly for themselves, especially because they are nobles that Sabo has been dream of to take down in the future.

Sabo then see the picture of Ace, he smirk at the camera as if he dare the marine to try and change his mind but they won't success doing it. She then turn toward the wanted poster and saw that Ace first bounty is surprisingly high, "Not bad Ace, 60 millions berries for first shot. Not bad indeed." She then looking at the picture examine it and sigh happily as she saw none of her daughter silhouette in the newspaper, _"At last, Ace kept Rouge save with him."_

"Mama! I want to be as cool as Papa too! Do you thinked I can?!" Asked Rock as he smile.

"Of course you can, Rock." Said Sabo as she pat her son head, "Of course you can. But, why don't you want to become like Mama?"

"Of course I want to be the best like Mama! Mama is smart and also amazing, but I also wan't to be cool like Papa!" Sabo thinked for a second before making up her mind. For better or for worse, this day will definitely come.

"Have you ever thought why Mama like to use pole instead of fist, Rock?"

"Why Mama?"

"You wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Then Mama will teach you."

At last look at the bright side, Sabo maybe can follow her dream a little bit faster then planned.

 _Meanwhile_

"Captain, are you sure about this?!" Max asked as he walks beside Ace. It's has been pass one month since their first sail and also two days since Ace has take down the position of becoming one of the warlord which make him having his first bounty, a highly bounty even. Max doesn't know why but he know it must be something that taken as a personal thing, looking as Ace has gone mad and refuse the offer right before the poor marine can finished his words. Poor that marine, Max almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

And now, he doesn't know what is his captain thinking. Bringing the crews, that increase into fifteenth peoples minus Max, Ace and his daughter that follow them since the beginning, Rouge, meeting with the dangerous man in a place of blizzard island. They even barely make it to the new worlds and they just goes straight to here after hearing the news of that most fearsome man.

"I'm sure as hell Max! He will be here and we will meet him!" Said Ace as he carry Rouge so the poor girl won't be shivering over the blizzard because of Ace warmth, especially since the said captain has eat Mera-Mera no Mi. It's a funny stories really, Ace and Max along with the other crew almost dying by starving because for some reason they cannot find any island and when they found one they began to stock as many food as they can on the brand new ship that they just bought until Rouge wanting to eat a strange fruit in the forest, Ace tasted it first in fear if there a poison but got none, instead, he felt how ugly the fruit tasted is, like a craps and trash being mixed together, and soon find himself being burn alive and thus making him know he has a power over devil fruit. With Rouge crying demanding who will teach her to swims if Ace lost his ability to swim.

Yeah, a hard day indeed.

"I see a cave, captain!" Said one of the crews as he looked one.

"Good, he maybe in there. But if he isn't at there we can take a rest!" Said Ace as he lead his crew toward the cave, hoping that the man he searched for is there. If he cannot find him before he start his new journey, then his lesson of politeness is pointless. He, smile as he hear the sound of faint murmuring inside the cave as they kept walking and eventually meet with the sight of the great feared man.

"It's really are a pleasure to have one of the rookie of New World, come for a visit." Said the captain of Red Hair Pirate's, Red-Hair Shanks, as he smirk to Ace.

Max felt slightly nervous, he hope that he won't die in this cave, if this go wrong, "Well, I come to pay you a visit for saying something." Said Ace as he smile to the red hair, "Thank you, for seventh years ago, you save the live of my little brother, Luffy!" Said Ace as he bow down.

There a whisper as they hear it, Shanks blink his eyes, unbelievable at what he hear, "You are Luffy brother?!" Ace nod.

"And also, his nephew!" Said Rouge as she smile, catching the attention of the Red-Hair Pirates.

"WHY DID YOU BRING A KID AT YOUR SHIP?!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON YOUR MIND?!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"WHOSE CHILD IS YOU KIDNAPPED?!"

"It's a long story.."

 _After the long explanation_

"Gha ha ha! What a smart brat!" Said Shanks as he laugh when he hear the explanation.

"It's not funny at all!" Said Ben as he then turn to Ace, "Also how did you have a kid, you look like around, seventeenth right?" Ace nod his head.

"It's actually a long story." Said Ace as he laugh, patting Rouge head who smile happily as she see the person who Uncle Luffy told her so much with admirable.

"When I big, I want to be as awesome as you, Shanks!" Said Rouge as she smile.

Ace frown at that and turn to his daughter, "I thought you want to be just like your Papa?"

Rouge smile toward Ace, "Sure, being like Papa is cool, and Shanks also awesome! I wanna be just like both of you!" Everyone awe's at how cute Rouge talking about her dream.

"Well! This is call for a celebration! Bring out the beer guys!"

Everyone cheers at that and soon the Spade Pirate's and also the Red-Hair Pirate's found themselves partying and then talking to each other.

"So, will you tell me how did you get Rouge while you still seventeenth, who did you knock out?" Asked Shanks as take a sip of his fourth beer in next fifth minutes since the party start.

"It's actually a funny stories. Her mother is also my little sister." At that Shanks pour out the beer inside his mouth.

"THE FUCK!"

"Language, Shanks! If Mama hear you she will punch you!"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU KNOCK OUT YOUR OWN SISTER!"

"WHAAATTT?!"

"HOW COME?!"

"Actually, we were curious why did adult people like sex when one night we saw one on the forest and kind of get along.." Ace just laugh at that as he rub his head, well now they know.

Shanks moan at that and pinching his nose, a kids will always be a kids, "At last Luffy has not has any child right?" Ace shook his head.

"He is to pure to follow our step, we also won't allow him to go near any women until he reach seventeenth." Inform Ace as Shanks nod his head.

"Good. Good." Said Shanks.

"So this girl is made because of a curiosity." Said Ben as Ace nod his head watching Rouge that play with the big fat man with goggles hiding his eyes while he sit with Ben and Shanks to have a small chats or supposedly being a small chats, "Did you and your sister regret it?"

Ace just hmm'ed at that, "No." He turn to Ben and looking at him into his eyes, "We really are happy that we have the most adorable angels in our life."

Shanks smile, along with Ben who nod his head, "It's good that you doesn't regret it. You take your responsibility so well."

"Not completely. I have not married her yet." Inform Ace.

"YOU HAVE NOT MARRIED HER YET?!"

"THE HELL?!"

"Well, she said that she want to wait until she turn seventeenth which is next month." Said Ace, "Although that Shitty Gramps doesn't approve it and force us to married when the kids already fifteenth so, around two years again, and our guardians want us to married as soon as possible because thats mean free foods."

"HOW MESS UP YOUR FAMILY IS?!"

"Well, just like others average family. Leave behind by your gramps to live with a mountain bandits, getting your first friend turn lover in the trash yard who actually live at there, hunting, meet another friend, training and eating crocodile, stealing sake and drink it for our sworn bonds, the usual stuff that kids done."

 _"IT'S NOT USUAL AT ALL! DEFINITELY NOT USUAL AT ALL!"_

 _"YOUR LIVE IS ALREADY PRETTY MESS UP SINCE THE BEGINNING!"_

 _"NO WONDER YOU HAVE KID AT THIS AGE!"_

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

"I felt scared." Said Ace as he looking at the sky.

"Why so?" Asked Max as he stood beside the gloomy captain.

"Next month I'll be married Max." Said Ace.

Max nod his head, "I know that, but why did you scared, I mean, nervous is pretty oblivious because you getting married, but scared?"

"Max, you know that my wife is an angel that can turn into Grim Reaper right?" Asked Ace and Max nod, base on what Ace told him, he really will try to make the girl that soon will be his captain wife not get angry at all to him. It's sound really creepy for him, "Rouge."

Just one name and it clicked inside Max head like a time-bomb that already explode, "Ah."

"Yeah." Said Ace.

"I feel sorry for you captain." Said Max, "At last she won't choke or hurt you on the wedding day."

"Oh she will. With her strongly unbelievable strong grip of a hands." Now, Max really feel so sorry for his captain, and he will try to behave himself if the wedding day come.

"Papa! Look, I make a crown flower for you!" The two turn to see Rouge run toward them, a very pretty crown in her hands, "Try it, try it!" Said Rouge as she give the crown to him. Ace smile at that and wear it as he put his had to his back.

"Did Papa look good?" Asked Ace.

Rouge nods, "Papa look so good! Don't you think so, Max?" Asked Rouge to Max who just smile and nod his head.

"Finally I found you." Said a voice as they turn back and saw a fishman, one of the warlord, Jinbei.

"Well, well, what a pleasure to be greet by a Warlord, but I told you I never get interest to be one of you." Growl Ace annoyingly, doesn't they already get the message last time.

"I'm not here because of the World Government, I'm here because of I wanting to found you." Ace eyes narrowed at that as he shield Rouge, hiding her from the view, god who know what will pirate's do, especially a warlord do, if they found that a pirates bringing a small vulnerable kid. Especially if the kid is the captain own kid.

"And why was that?" Asked Ace as he smirk.

"I won't let anyone who want to hurt Whitebeard walks freely." Ah, Ace remember now. When he already depart from Red-Hair Pirates, he swore that he will fight with Whitebeard, to fight with a man that rival his strength, if Ace can defeated him it mean that he already surpass the title as the Demon Childs and he will being know as himself, as Portgas D. Ace, Fire Fist Ace, The Captain of Spade Pirates.

Ace smirk, "So I take it you alliance with him huh." The fishman doesn't answer him, instead, he run forward and attacked him. Ace block the attack with his fire and hope silently that Max already take Rouge to a safe place.

 _After a tiring 5th days of battle  
_ _(which actually I think at first its a weeks but meh)_

Ace groan as he kneel down, he look toward the warlord that already going down, beaten from their fight. The result, Ace winning the battle.

"Papa!" Ace turn slowly, not bothering with his wound as he see Rouge run up to him and then stop a couple inch away, "We have to treat Papa's wound!" Said Rouge as she turn to Max who nod his head to her, "And also the fishman! It's the first time I see one! I want to get to know him!" Said Rouge before she shook her head, "Papa's wound come first!"

"It's okay, Papa strong enough for a wound like this!" Said Ace, trying to cheer his daughter. Max admire him for it, rather then thinking about himself, Ace always think first for his crew and his daughter over his own live. A really perfect role and perfect heart for a captain.

"Papa wait here! I will get the bandage! Let's go Max!" Said Rouge as Ace nod, making Max following the worried blonde to the ship.

They never reach the ship until the voice come. Not in a perfect time, what a coward, walking in after Ace battling with one of his crews.

"So, who the brats who want to take my head?!" The voice boomed in the air as a giant ship appeared out of no where, must be coated and inside the sea all this time. Ace curse slightly and he thanks Max for hiding Rouge from the view. Ace force himself to stand up as he then turn, looking toward the giant man in front of him, which is to giant, hell, Ace felt like he is a small ant in front of him, but his determination to face the man wins, or probably his worries for his daughter win over his fear.

He create a wall of flames that separate his crews and daughter from him and the feared man, one of the Yonko's, the man that power crazily rival him, Whitebeard. For now, his daughter safety come first, "GUYS RUN! GET BACK TO THE SHIP!"

"WE CANNOT JUST LEAVE YOU!" He can hear Max voice as well as his daughter voice that called his name which being hided by Max yelled.

"JUST GO! I WILL FOLLOW YOU LATER! I TRUST YOU MAX!" Yelled Ace as he kept facing Whitebeard, not daring to take his eyes away from the man.

"FUCK ACE! YOU A FUCKING BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT!" Yelled Max, "WE WILL WAIT!"

"Gu ra ra ra! Are you going to turn and run away brat?" Ace know he mocking him, he has to be.

Ace scowled at the man, "I won't run! I was giving my crew the chance to run, I refuse to back down from a fight!" There he said it, he know he is stupid, with this wound he won't win, _"Forgive Papa for not going back to you two, Rouge, Rock, and also, forgive me Sabo, Luffy."_

"Well then, came at me brat." Said Whitebeard as he smirk, and with that Ace launched forward as he yelled, fist already cover in fire and ready to face the biggest enemies on his live, for leaving the statues of being that bastard son behind.

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

Sabo heart beats loudly that she know for sure entry person in the living room can hear it, that person will be Luffy and Rock.

"Mama..." Said Rock as he slowly goes to his mother, hugging her legs for comforting her.

"Sabo, I know for sure that they will be alright." Said Luffy as he tighten his fist which almost turn completely white, "Ace promise he won't die before archive his dream, and he also won't let Rouge get hurt!"

Sabo really want to believe that words, she really want to but she cannot take her eyes away from the headline of the newspaper that she got today. She felt some tears began to gathering and she doesn't stop it. She fall down to her knees as she hold the newspaper tightly, and pray, pray that what Luffy told her is truth, that Ace will be fine, that Ace and Rouge, her two beloved person will be just fine.

"Mama." Said Rock as he hug her mother, soon Luffy also follow him as he hug his older sister for comforting her. But Sabo doesn't hug the back, she kept holding the newspaper tightly as she silently cry.

There in the headline, being write with bold is haunting her mind and her dream tonight and maybe will for the rest of her life until she know they are safe.

 ** _THE BIG FIGHT OF CAPTAIN ROOKIE PIRATES KNOWN AS FIRE FIST ACE VS WHITEBEARD PIRATES  
SPADE PIRATES LOST AT THE FIGHT WITH THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES  
THEIR EXISTENCE AFTER THE FIGHT IS STILL  
UKNOWN_**

* * *

 **Aria** : Poor, poor Sabo, here let me give you a hug *hug Sabo*, So what did you guys think? Good enough?! Should I make Ace and his crew still alive or just let them die and then making Sabo go berserk to killed the WB's Pirates only to find out they were alright? Well, I wish I would but I already plan something about it! Sorry if Shanks and other reaction is to poor, I mean they are pirate's not really minded the morals and law but yeah, I could have do batter but, times is ticking and here already midnight. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I write it! Thanks for reading my fanfic and wait for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria :** Guuyysss! Who miss me?! *someone-throw-a-potato-at-my-face* ...should have expect that. Well I'm not dead, yey me! I just have been busy, like in my 6 other account of media social. You know doing stuff; stalking actors, rp-ing anime, my daily business. And tbh, I lost this chapter because I have not check in for like, 4 months or 5 months ago, or 3. So I have to write it over again and...hoping that this will be as awesome as the deleted one. Like always. Thanks guys for who review my story and also fav-folllow them! You guys is da best! Hope the grammar won't make you get headache, I will fix it when I can!

* * *

Max is completely terrified.

And confuse as hell.

His captain and best friend has been fighting with Whitebeard, so they can escape and sail far away from the island. Max has been expecting Ace to fly toward the ship not long after they set sail but Ace never come. And its has been past two days since they last time saw Ace. They wait until what seem to be a safe day before comeback as fast as they can before the marine know what happen. When they come back to the island. Hoping thay their captain survive and hiding somewhere, or maybe dead. Max doesn't know what he expect, but, an empty spot isn't one of them. He cannot find Ace anywhere, even the beaten up Warlord is gone. Has Whitebeard get them. Oh god,what if they torture Ace?! NOW WHAT MUST HE DO?!

And beside. What must he do to calm Rouge down. The little girl is just so mess up right now, sitting in the sand, holding her legs and crying her eyes out. Seeing this broke the entry crew heart. They maybe just began three or some months ago, they maybe doesn't know that man very well. But since they already decided to join Ace of Spade, they has swore royality to the man. Beside, the man who cares for his crew and daughter, always put their safety first before himself, is a good man, a great captain.

Max touch Rouge head gentlely before he turn toward the crew.

"Okay! Listen up guys!" He claps his hands to gather the attention of the crew, "Ace isn't here so that must be mean Whitebeard took him into their ship. Now I know what we will be doing is fu-tribblely stupid so I want to said that if anyone who doesn't want to save Ace can leave from here!"

Max wait for someone brave or stupid enough to walk away. But its better then getting left behind. Its better that way then taking any risk. Max feel so damn glad that no one has been walk away, and determination in their eyes burning like the fire of their captain devil fruit.

"Alright then! Lets pack up! Get ready! We have a captain that we must help." Said Max as he walks to the ship after picking up Rouge.

"Without plan?" Asked one of the pirate.

Max turn and look toward them, "I have a plan. I'm the First Mate remember?" He said while grining, trying his best to show his confident to the crew before continued to walk toward the ship. He then put Rouge on her bed as the little girl began to stop sobbing.

"So...what the plan?" Asked Rouge.

Max smile to her, "Rouge. We will take you to a safe place first, you can't come."

"NO! I WANT TO SAVE PAPA TOO!" Yelled Rouge.

"Listen here Rouge!" Max really doesn't want to do this, but he has to. Rouge is a strubborn girl, just like her father, cute but sometimes its a little bit overdue, "We are going to fight with the fearest and strogest pirate crews in the world! And you cannot tag along! This is not like our daily fight and run! You father told me to keep you save so thats what I will do!"

"Then don't leave me!" Yelled Rouge, "I promise my brother the time we decide to sparted, me with Papa and him with Mama, that we will try to be useful and also do our best for them! I promise him that, please Max!" Yelled Rouge once again.

"NO ROUGE! I said NO!" Yelled Max, "You won't follow us. We will bring you to the nearest safe place." With that Max walks out from the room. As much as he want to fulfill the kid wish to tag along, he can't. He already being trusted by Ace to protect his little baby angle. And Max won't ever and ever broke that promise as much as he want to. This fight will end up badly at their side. He maybe won't know what the other crew think, but for Max he is ready to give his life for his captain to reunite again with Rouge. Because since the begining, Max trust that man, and since that time when Ace yelled at him to jump along and come with him, Max already put his royality to his captain.

And he will make sure the two reunite once again. Ace better still be alive and wait for them. He doesn't want to bring home a dead body on his captain suppose to be wedding day.

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

Sabo cannot hold it for much longer. There are no news of her brother-soon-to-be-husband and her little brave angle. She tried to believe at Ace, that he will be okay, he is survive and soon she will hear the news about him. Either its from newspaper or something else. She tried to act normal, eating and taking care of Rock. Its hard because everytime Sabo see Rock and Luffy, she can picture Ace and Rouge on them. Its to much to bare really.

She is so worried and uncertain.

Thats what bring her to sit in one of the cafe of Goa Kingdom. In this-disgusting-town she can easily overhear the rumour. But she has to play nice or there will be a change that her family found her. She hasn't hear anything about Ace, not yet.

But it seem luck isn't on her side today. On the corner of her eyes, she can see the most disgusting human being walking toward her place. Sabo sit up slowly and began to walk away. It maybe has been past 10 years but Sabo know for sure that man still remember her face. There a chance that man will take her back to her cage. She has to find a way out. Cannot let that man catch her again like the last time, especially when there is no Ace to kick his ass. Sabo get in the alley that not faraway and tries to make herself being invisible as she can as she watch the man that she hate the most walk away from her view.

 _"This is a bad idea. I have to go back to the village."_ Though Sabo as she keep pressing her body in the wall for more minutes, to make sure that man has gone away. She then turn around and walking outside from the alley when she bumps into someone as the two of them fall down, hard.

Sabo grunt in pain from the impact.

"I'm sorry, Lady. Are you alright?" Sabo almost roll her eyes when she hea the sweet tone from probably one of the ugly noble that crash with her, but she hold still and smile politely because its kind of weird when you are the one that crash with them and you also the one who get angry. Only the higher up who can do that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Said Sabo as she looking toward the man face. He has a nice look for a noble, sharp but soft eyes, an orange hair and just like any other noble, wearing a fancy cloth.

The noble smile to her and nod his head, "I'm glad then. I hope you enjoy your day." The man take her hand and kiss her palm, just like how sweet noble man would do before walking away. Sabo watch him in wonder as she wipe her hand on her dress. Even if the noble man polite and talk sweet, he just another bitchy mommy boy who though that he own everything.

Sabo just began to walk away when she see a shining object on the street from the place where the noble man landed when they crash, _"A key?"_ Though Sabo as she pick it up and looking toward the shining object. Once again Sabo looking toward the man but he already gone. She then put the key into her pocket, "Well...I guess I have to go back. I hope Rock and Luffy won't freak out." Mumbles Sabo as she walk to the exit of Goa Kingdom, but when she get there she saw all the gunned guard are guarding the gate and sunddely Sabo find herself back into her tenth years old self when the noble burn down Gray Terminal.

"No one can leave this place. An order straight from the King." Said one of the guard as he stood there, "For all citizen, we hope that you all will come inside your house and stay at there until next information. Anyone who being found walking on the street will be aressted or shot on the spot, its The King order."

Many murmurs and whisper were being heard but all of the noble went back toward their home expect Sabo who curse and hide in one of the alley. Her only get information plan turn out so bad into cage situation. Now she only has to find away out, she hope that Luffy won't get panic over this. And also, what happen with the kingdom anyway.

 _"I'll just have to wait until night and sneak out."_ Though Sabo as she sigh and sit on the dark alleys while watching the orange sky.

The night isn't that long, and Sabo really are glad for that. She then come out from the alley and try to be as quiet and as invisible as she can. She just has to pretend that all the guard is a sneak and she is trying to steal their eggs while the sneak is eating its meal, but instead of one sneak she face up with many sneaks that not eating their meal and trying to find their prey. Sabo let out a big sigh before she run toward another house and hide beside it in time before the guards look at her as the giant flashlight being shot into her pervious hiding spot.

Sabo has to find a way out. There is no way in hell that she can sneak on the gate where all the light from flashlight pointed at there. She will be see and shot on the spot. Or not. Well, probably get shot. Every noble has lock theirself on their house and no noble are crazy enough to walk out from their house on the information of being shot on the spot.

Maybe Sabo can success if she circling the wall and find a way out. A spot thats not being guards. Sabo hold still when she hear a faint step coming from behind. If it was another person they won't notice it at all because it is a faint step and almost unable to be heard, but Sabo has spent almost all her life in the forest where many beast are living in there, hunting and aware of the things that hide behind the silence. Slowly Sabo grab the small pipe that she hide under her dress and when she feel a little touch on her hair, Sabo spun around as she then hit the person jaw hard with her pipe. She want to run away but her eyes is focus on the man that faint from the impact. Its the noble man that crashed with her early and drop the key.

She hear more footstep and Sabo went to the noble man as she pick him up, bride-style, and run away from the place to another hiding spot. Whoever this man, Sabo know for sure that he is her only ticket to go out from Goa. But first, she has to find more perfect hideout. And there is only one place on her mind, her secret heaven when she was trapped on here. The Library, the owner akways let one single window at the back being open and Sabo hope that its still being open.

And fortunately it is. So Sabo sneak inside along with the man as she then pull out a chair and find a rope before tied the man. Now, she only has to wait for the man to wake up. The noise of the front door that being open were echo loudly and Sabo curse inside her head as she hold her pole tightly, waiting for the guard to come in.

"I cannot believe it that someone is crazy enough to steal from the king." Sabo stay silent as she overhear the talks.

"Yeah. We already lucky enough to live in here, not in Gray Terminal. That person maybe has some grudge for the King." Said another guard.

"Yeah, but still, I won't even done something stupid like stealing from the King."

"What is being stole anyway. I hear from the other guard its something percious for the Kingdom."

"Well, whatever it is I hope we find him. Geez, this lazy old lady always forget to lock the window."

"Yeah, what will happen if someone sneak in and try to steal the books." Sabo watch as the guard close the window and turn around to leave but the man before groan, not really loud but this guard has a nice hearing ability that Sabo pity them as she knock the two out with her pole.

"Shit.." The man curse as he try to look in the dark and his eyes spot Sabo who walk to him, "Is that how you treat a noble?"

Sabo snort at the man acting skill, "A noble man won't be crazy enough to go out in this situation. Especially for the key that they drop behind." Said Sabo as she pull out the key that she pick and stood infront of the man, "Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing in here."

The man just stay silent before he answer, "My name is Hood. And that is a key to my family basement. My father really angry when he found out I left it behind and he won't care much about my life unless I found it."

Sabo nod her hear, "So thats why the guard discussed that something is being stolen from the King."

The man frown, "You suspect me for stealing the key from the king while in truth it is my key?"

"No. I never said that, you the one who said that." Said Sabo as she move closer.

"No. You said that." Said the man.

"Why don't we end this lies." Said Sabo, "I never said anything about the key I just assumed that The King may has the similiar problem, and there is no one name Hood in Goa Kingdom." Said Sabo, "But you want to know what give you out." The man just stay silent as if waiting for Sabo to continued her word, "Every noble in our age is a silly bitchy mommy son. And in this situation if you are really a noble, you would treat me with bringing an army or your father will hunt me down. But you didn't." Explain Sabo as she then stop in front of the man and looking straight to his eyes, "And, I know for sure it is a mark tattoed on your back." Said Sabo as she remember a line of a tattoe when she tied the man to the chair, "So again, who are you and what are you done that cause us to be trap in here."

The man just stay silent as he looking toward Sabo who stay still in front of him. A noise of Den Den Mushi was heared inside the man pocket and as Sabo move to grab it the man break free from the rope, in the same time as the library door being open loudly by the guards.

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

Rouge tried to make herself stay still under the trap door of the ship. She cannot believe it that Max has tried to leave her behind on an unknow island with an unknow old smelly granny. She has make some distraction with pretend to run toward the forest but in truth she run back toward the ship and hide there. Rouge can hear some several footstep and also the crew discussing the plan to save her papa. Rouge prepare herself as she hold her small lole tightly. She maybe five, she maybe not the smartest sibling, she maybe sturbborn, she maybe just a trouble for the crew, but one thing they should know. Rouge will do everything to keep her promise toward his twin. Max should have know that when Rouge told him that she promise her twin she will do best.

After all she is a pirate. And the only command she will listen to are from her papa and her mama.

"All man, get ready!" Rouge hold her breath as she hug her pole. Her heart beat faster then she want to as she know that they already meet with their enemy. Her papa is the strongest pirate that she know, so she cannot be reckless on here, knowing her papa lost to this pirate captain. And beside her mission here just to sneak in and find her father. Hopefully nothing will go wrong.

 **OoO Line Breaker OoO**

As the Fourth Division Commander of Whitebeard, what happen next is beyond his expectation. Whitebeard pirates is being fear in the all sea, along with Kaido of course, and no one fool enough to mess up with them, well there is some stupid pirates who think he can defeated Pops, but this is never happen.

He never though that the crew of Spade Pirates will do this stupid action, attacking their ship. Their bond must be strong enough to force this crew fighting the strongest and fearest pirates in all sea. He turn to look toward Marco who was drinking in front of him, "You will just stay here and do nothing?"

"They just a small ants, yoi." Said Marco.

"Well duh, I know that. But I'm more worried with our crew who play to far and make a hole on Moby Dick, Pops won't like that." Said Thatch while he clean the dirty glass.

Marco sigh as he stand up and went away from there. Thatch pity him so much, Marco has so much thing to deal with, first the crew, and the Pops health, and now, he has to end the play on the upstair. He hope it won't end that bad, afterall Thatch know for sure that Fire Fist Ace won't be that happy when he know they attack his crew to bad, and Pops won't beable to do take Ace into the crew. He hope anything won't go wrong.

But, they are pirates of course everything could go wrong.

Someone has escape the war upstair and running inside Moby Dick. Thatch know for sure none of his brothers and sisters will run in panic speed on the war that they can win easily, after all the real treat on Spade Pirates is Fire Fist Ace. Maybe this crew aren't that stupid, they defenitely has some brain to come inside Moby Dick. Well, at least Thatch get some part of the fun.

He pick up his knife and walk outside from the room. In time to meet up with the pirate that escape the war upstair. The Spade Pirate crew holding his sword tightly as he swore. Thatch smile.

"You think you are smart enough with thinking we will leave the inside empty." Said Thatch.

The man smile a nervouse but confident smile as he speak, "Yeah, I hope so. But turn out you also smart one to stay here and not helping on the upstair."

Thatch smile, "I confident enough that my brothers will take care all of you." Said Thatch as he watch the pirate, he look so doubtfull between wanting to attack or run away, maybe this is the change, "You come here for your captain right?" The man flinch but nod his head, "He is okay you know, we treat his wound and now he is resting." The pirate still stay silent and Thatch wait for him to say something when he finally speak.

"Really?" Thatch frown as he hear the voice that cannot be from the man, too high pitch and more like a voice from a child. Thats when Thatch wide his eyes as he looking toward the blonde hair girl with freckless who not even older then fifth years old as the girl comeout from the pirate back, looking at Thatch with blue eyes that fill with hope, "Is papa, really okay?"

In every scenario that he can think of to happpen on Moby Dick, a yound child not older fifth who tried to save his father is not one of them.

* * *

 **Aria :** Finally! Alright guys this is the end for this chapter! So what did you guys think about it? Sorry for the long wait. I really busy. Hmm, I think you all already know or notice who the 'noble man' that Sabo meet and also sorry for Thatch reaction, and some missing action, but don't worry we will know about the fight later when Max explain all to Ace on the next chapter! And yeah...there no funny scene at all in here, but next time will be far more funny because there will be a lot of reaction from Ace and WB pirates. Hope you guys like this, thanks for the one who fav. review also like this story, and please leave a review about this chapter!


End file.
